Just the Girl
by TheCleverOne
Summary: Reposted not the same as before. LJ oneshot skips around, does NOT follow all 7 years, but sweet nonetheless. She hates him, he loves her...it will be. It has to be, because she is just the girl for him. R&R as always.


Just the Girl

(reposted, completely different, don't panic...:D)

posted: 11/24/07

By: TheCleverOne28 aka Nikki

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Shameshameshame...

Summary: LJ oneshot; skips around, does NOT follow all 7 years, but sweet none-the-less. She hates him, he loves her...it will be. It has to be, because she is just the girl for him.

(Fifth year, the library, a few weeks after the lake scene)

Lily sat at a table in the library at Hogwarts, her head resting on the heel of her palms, eyes tightly closed in an attempt to stay civilized. James Potter was making it incredibly hard for her to do so.

"That essay for McGonagall was pretty easy, wasn't it? I just turned it in, even though it isn't due til tomorrow. You're rubbing off on me, Tiger Lily. You're such a good student, Lilybean. How do you do? I mean, you need to relax. You should let me take you to Hogsmeade next weekend--"

Lily lost it.

"Shut up, Potter!"

A pained expression appeared on James's face.

"What did I ever do to you to make you hate me this much?!?"

"Let me think...no, you're right, it's more the fact you exist, if you know what I mean..."

"A-har-har-har. I said I was sorry, didn't I? I even apologized to the-"

"Don't say it, Potter, or I'll hex you like I did last week."

"Lily, he called you a Mudblood! I've never done that; I'll never _do_ that!"

"Potter, listen carefully. I'm not going to go out with you. I'm not going to say you're the better man just because you didn't call me names. You're still an ass, and a prick, and I still hate your guts. Leave me the bloody hell alone," she shot out, gritting her teeth and glaring at him with ice in her eyes.

With that, Lily gathered her books, and stalked out of the library.

James sat, stunned.

Sirius wandered over from where he'd been chatting up some sixth year Ravenclaw girls.

"No luck, man?"

"I had no idea. I knew she disliked me, but I thought it was just...you know...minor irritation," James said, his voice unusually high.

Sirius watched his best friend, who had a dazed look on his face as he said in astonishment, "She hates me, Sirius. She loathes me. Did you see that look on her face? Like she wanted me to die right then and there, so she could have a good laugh..."

A peculiar expression stole across Sirius's handsome features. "You honestly didn't know? James, my friend, you're clueless when it comes to Evans. So let me help you make a few deductions."

James turned to face his friend expectantly.

Sirius took a deep breath. "She's not going to go out of with you. Give up on her."

James glared at him. "Thanks, Si. A whole bunch. Great pep talk."

James got up and strode out of the library, a black mood following him and sending people in front of him scurrying to the sides of the hallways.

He reached the stairs to the tower and started up them. When he reached the corrider outside the common room, he stopped to calm down and catch his breath.

James started to turn to address the Fat Lady, just as the portrait hole opened, and Lily, engrossed in her notes and not looking where she was going, stumbled out and smacked right into him. James, not expecting her (or anyone else) to come barreling out of the common room, was so startled that he fell over backward, and nearly rolled all the way to the top of the stairs he had just climbed.

Even as he realized the danger he was in of rolling down stone steps, James found himself admiring how cute she looked as she first concentrated on her notes, and then on ignoring him. She looked caught. He watched her, a small smiling creeping onto his face. He could tell she wanted nothing more than to run, but her manners were so impeccable that she felt she should apologize or at least help him up again.

With this thought, came the knowledge that he was still lying at the top of the steps, grinning cheekily up at Lily Evans, who had just insulted him, and who he was supposed to be giving up on. James decided he should probably do something about that.

Not saying anything to her, or making any sort of eye contact, he stood up carefully, wincing at a sharp pain in his head. James carefully stepped around Lily, and climbed into the common room.

He didn't expect her to come after him. And she didn't.

(Sixth year, Great Hall, breakfast time, a week after the full moon)

James hadn't said a word to her since she knocked him over while climbing out of the common room that day.

Lily had steadfastly ignored James when she passed him in the halls or in class.

She sat with her friends at the Gryffindor table, not really paying any attention to the conversation swirling around her. Instead, she was quite preoccupied with the idea that had come to her last night as she lay awake, trying to fall asleep.

Remus had been missing classes for as long as she could remember. They had only become close friends very recently, and she had started noticing his absences more and more. Especially the time of month that they occurred.

Lily glanced up at the ceiling of the Great Hall. It depicted a bright blue sky with few clouds, but all Lily could see was a clear midnight sky with a full moon and bright stars.

Her eyes flicked over to where Remus and his friends were sitting. Her brow furrowed, she ducked her head and stared at her lap.

Remus was a werewolf, of that she was certain. There was no other explanation for his monthly disappearances, and reappearances with half healed bruises and cuts all over his face, and arms, and neck.

Lily still had not decided how to approach him about it. She wanted him to know that she knew, but Lily also knew that she could not just saunter up to him and announce that she knew about his condition.

Remus stood up and left the Great Hall.

Lily jumped up in a panic and followed him quickly.

He noticed her following him and stopped so she could catch up with him.

"Hi Lily," he said, his voice it's normal, smooth, calm tenor.

"Hi," she squeaked back. Remus raised his eyebrows at her.

"I mean...ahm...hi...Remus," she cleared her throat. "Can I talk to you?"

His eyes flashed worry for a moment but they cleared and he kept his face carefully controlled.

"Sure." He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and started walking again.

She tugged him into an empty classroom, and, after checking outside in the corridor for teachers, cast a quick Imperturbable charm on the door, and then set a sound barrier on the room to be safe.

Remus watched her carefully.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

Lily looked at him and then looked away. She took a deep breath and blurted out, "I know about what happens."

Remus felt panic rise in his chest, but kept in carefully off his face. Instead, he looked at her curiously.

"What do you mean, what happens? What happens when?"

She looked him in the eye and said, "At the full moon of every month."

Remus let out the breath he'd been holding unknowingly.

"Oh."

"I just wanted you to know. I'm not going to tell anyone," she said reassuringly.

Remus looked at Lily, and burst out laughing.

"What? What is so funny?"

"The idea...you keeping a secret..."

"I can do!! This isn't my secret, now is it? I've never told anyone anyone else's secrets, now have I?" Lily demanded in outrage, knowing what he was getting at.

Remus sobered, but grinned again when he saw the affronted look on Lily's face.

"Thanks, Lily. I know you'll keep this secret. It's just... the last time you said you had a secret, everyone in the school knew what it was before an hour was up," Remus pointed out, smiling at the memory.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Okay, so I'm easily convinced to tell my own secrets. But I don't go blabbing other people's secrets. I'm no gossip."

Remus made a face. "I know. Thanks."

Lily nodded, and gave him a quick hug.

They left the classroom, only to be attacked by a group of nosy second year Hufflepuffs.

"What were you doing in there? Are you two going out? Were you kissing?"

The group dissolved in whispers and giggles, but ran when Lily glared at them.

She rolled her eyes, and Remus had to grab onto her shoulder to keep himself upright from laughing so hard.

"Yeah, yeah. Okay, it's not that funny," Lily said finally, when Remus wouldn't stop laughing.

"It's going to spread, you know," he said logically, wiping the tears of laughter from the corner of his eyes.

She sighed. "Yeah."

Remus burst into laughter again.

"What has got into you?" she demanded, supporting him again.

Remus glanced up, and gasped out, "I can't wait to see the look on James's face."

Lily's face froze, then she glared at him.

"Not funny. I hate that boy. I've been ignoring him for over a year now. You'd of thought he would have got the picture by now..." she snorted in contempt.

Remus slung an arm around her shoulders, and still chuckling, led her back to the common room.

- - -

"REMUS JOHN LUPIN!!" he roared.

Remus looked over the top of his Astronomy book with mild interest at his red faced friend.

"Yes, James?"

"You're dating LILY EVANS?!?!" he screamed.

Remus snorted. "No. Why would you ask such a silly question?"

James deflated. "Really? You're not dating her?"

Remus shook his head, smiling slightly, and went back to his book.

James was taken aback, but grinned happily, and sauntered out of the common room to the Head Girl's rooms.

Remus rolled his eyes at James's back as he left.

- - -

James paced outside of Lily's door.

"To knock, or not to knock? That is the question..." a voice said from behind him.

James turned to see Sirius leaning against the wall.

"What do you want, Si?" he asked distractedly.

"Just here to see how it goes down."

"How what goes down?"

"The face-off."

James swung to shoot a incredulous look at his friend.

"I'm not here to fight with her, you moron!"

"Damn. Why are you here then?"

"I want to see her. I want to know from her that she's not dating Remus."

"She's not."

"I know that, thanks, Padfoot. I'm not stupid."

Sirius snorted inwardly and looked away.

"If you know, then why are you here?"

"BECAUSE I WANT TO HEAR IT FROM HER!" James roared. He turned quickly, and banged on the Head Girl's door.

"Go away, Potter."

James turned to look at Sirius. "How did she know it was me?"

Sirius smirked. "You just yelled at the top of your lungs, remember?"

James made a face at Sirius, and turned back to the door.

"Please? Just open the door?"

"No! Go away or I'll send my Patronus for a teacher!"

James exchanged a worried look with Sirius, and then they both ran.

The door to Lily's room opened, and Lily leaned on the door jamb, laughing quietly to herself.

"Those two are so predictable that it sickens me."

(Saturday, September 2nd, by the lake)

James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter lay under the old tree by the lake, enjoying the sun.

"Isn't it lucky that the day after we start school is a Saturday?" Peter remarked happily.

"Bloody brilliant, if you ask me," Sirius agreed.

"Potter!! There you are!"

"Yes, here I am," James said, smiling smugly, his eyes still closed.

"Um...Prongs..." Remus said warningly, but it was too late.

James found himself being levitated, upside down, floating until he hung over the bright surface of the lake.

"What the hell..." he started, twisting to look at the shore.

There she stood. Lily Evans was mad, but there was something else in her eyes too.

"What are you doing, Lily? Bring me back to land, please, honey."

"Don't call me that, jerk. I'm not your honey. Which brings my first question. Choose your answer wisely, Potter. I'm the one with a wand," she said with an evil smile, twirling her own wand in one hand and his in the other.

"Why did you send me flowers?"

"Because it was your birthday."

"So? That's really none of your business."

"And I found out where you lived. I would have sent you flowers for your birthday before this summer, but I didn't know where to send them, unfortunately."

Lily's face, to his amazement, softened.

"Oh."

"Put me down now, please?"

"Sure," she said carelessly.

He dropped like a stone into the gently rippling water below him.

James bobbed to the surface, and dashed the water out of his eyes.

"LILY!! What did you do that for?!?"

She shrugged, laughter in her bright green eyes.

"Whoops," she said, throwing her hands up to shoulder level, and shrugging.

James stroked furiously towards shore, and ignoring the onlookers, strode furiously up to Lily until they were nearly nose to nose, although she was considerably shorter than he.

"'Whoops'?" he repeated angrily.

She grinned, and it drew his attention to her mouth.

"Yeah. 'Whoops'." she announced bravely.

"I'll give you a 'whoops'," he said rakishly, and with that, he kissed her.

To his surprise, she did not push him away or hex him.

She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck, and pulling his head down closer to hers, not caring if she got wet in the process.

They broke the kiss, and stood staring into each other's eyes.

James and Lily were startled out of their reverie when they realized that the roaring their ears was not just a figment of their imagination. It was, instead, their friends, cheering and wolf whistling.

They grinned. Lily started to glare when she saw Sirius counting coins into a gleeful Remus's hands, but James distracted her by pulling her into another heated kiss.

He pulled away, a worried expression on his face.

"Are you going to say that this doesn't change anything?" he asked, his voice tense and slightly panicked.

She shook her head. "Nope. Because...this changes everything," she announced, and pulled his mouth down to meet hers once more.

THE END!!

Wow...the first time I've started a story and finished it in the same sitting, even if it is a one-shot.

Reviews are welcome and appreciated. Tell me if you want a reply.

So mote it be.

Nikki


End file.
